eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
WTFuture
WTFuture is an animation by Edd Gould. It was uploaded to Newgrounds, DeviantArt, and YouTube on February 13, 2010. Plot The episode begins with Edd, Tom and Matt walking through the rain, with Edd hurling insults at Tom along the way. A flash of light happens as they walk away and it is revealed to be a futuristic Edd, who realizes that Tom's comment about Edd's sense of humor never ceasing to amaze him was indeed an insult. Edd notices his future self and points out to the others that he sees a Sinister Guy, only for the others to look at a Freddy Krueger-esque man in a different alley. After finding the older Edd looking at them, he tells his past self that Coke is outlawed in his future and that he needs to kill his past self to prevent it from happening; he pulls out a Colt Defender pistol, which transforms into a laser pistol. After a long chase, the group grabs their prized possessions while Edd's future self tries to enter the door via voice commands and says the "'''BROCCOLI!'"'' line ironically; Tom grabs Susan, his bass; Edd, his lucky Cola can; and Matt, one of his portraits. They initiate Operation: MegaEscape4, in which they drive out of go-karts while wearing 3D glasses. The group goes to a diner and get their meal, while discussing how their lives would be like without Edd. Edd's future self finds them because of the lucky Cola can he found on the way as seen in a flashback. As he prepares to kill his past self, the latter points out that he would cause a time paradox (grandfather paradox) in the process. Edd's future self shrugs this off as a movie trope, as Bing's computer crashes, causing him to run out of the room screaming. Edd knocks his future self back with a Cola keg and the group drives away. Edd's future self decides he needs reinforcements. He teleports to the time Matt's arm was bitten off in the first Zombeh Attack. Meanwhile, future versions of Tom and Matt step in the past, seeking to stop Edd's future counterpart. Tom's future self says "It's a good thing Red Leader had a second time travel device handy". Edd from the future returns to the present Edd's time and brings his "Army of Me's": Eddins from the Victorian times, Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, Eddius from Ancient Rome, and Edg from Prehistoric Times. He orders his ancestors to attack, but they run away; Eddins gets scared by the neon lights, Sir Edd by a motorcycle billboard, Eddius by a skyscraper, and Edg by a car tire. Matt's and Tom's future selves intervene and thwart Edd's future self's attempts to kill his past self. At the cost of Susan, Matt's future self, and the Toms, Matt gets the time machine and decides to create a future where he's king of the world Transcript Characters *Edd *Tom *Matt *Hellucard *Paul (cameo) *Tord (footage from Zombeh Attack) *Christopher Bingham (live-action footage) *Business Man *Ross Mugridge *Super Guy (voiced by Arin Hanson) *Edd Gould (non-faced) Trivia *WTFuture is a parody of The Terminator series, where Edd's future self is like the Terminator trying to kill someone to change the future (in this case, himself), Edd, Matt, and Tom trying to escape to survive, and that the Future Tom and Matt are like the Resistance members who try to protect the victim from getting killed (also himself). In an extra scene, Edd's future self spoke of Naked Austrian guys saying "clothes cannot go back in time because they are not made of biological matter". This is a reference to Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines; the Terminator travelled back in time with no clothes on, and was played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, who is an Austrian-American. *Cocaine, a drug, could be found in real Coca-cola at one point in time. *Edd has a Tomee Bear on his shelf while he looks for things. *The events of WTFuture are referenced in Hammer & Fail: Part 1, as Matt mumbles "It was better being ruler of everything. It was awesome." *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. *Unlike the real Windows® blue screen of death, this blue screen of death's text has been edited to read, "Oh my god, your computer has gone psycho and destroyed thousands of the homes of the people that live inside your computer. Much like the vikings they have savaged the land inside your bus and destroyed what little they have left in their imaginary lives. This﻿ truly is doomsday for them all." "'''JUST KIDDING!'"'' *When Tom's future self explains that Tom's present self will develop cancer, Tom can be heard in the background with a somewhat dismayed "Huh!". *When present day Matt acquires the time travel devices, it reads "I guess so lol" on the display. *After Edd, Tom, and Matt escape the restaurant, the bullet bill sound effect from the Mario Bros series can be heard. *When Matt changes the Mount Rushmore it relates to a background art Edd posted on DeviantART in 2005, which is seen here. *In Tom's room there is a crude replica of the Eddsworld vertical poster. *When Edd's future self was blasted with coke, the subtitles read: "SON OF A BEAGLE!" *Future Edd's gun returns in part two of Space Face in Tom's hands. *At the end of Fan Service, the movie-style poster of WTFuture shows up behind the real Edd. There is also the poster for MovieMakers. *The gun Edd's future self uses makes another appearance in part two of Space Face when Edd, Matt and Tom are shooting at each other. *On the newspaper Edd's future self has, the date in the future is the 20th of October. *When Matt is getting insulted by Tom, Paul can be seen sitting at the table behind them. *The scene where Edd fires a gallon of cola at his future self was recorded by wrapping a towel around Edd's neck, and Tom pouring water into his mouth.a Behind the Scenes video It took two takes. Tom reflected on this in the Documentary, stating "We basically waterboarded him." *This is Edd Gould‘s favorite animation. *Edd’s future self is wearing Tord’s jacket in 2004-2005. References to past Eddisodes and other media *Tom's future self claims that the laser he took to the face ended up giving him cancer, a reference to Zanta Claws II. *When Edd's future self is at the house door, he asked, "Broccoli?", which is a quote from Hello Hellhole; he shouted "Broccoli!" when entering (and leaving) the Hellevator. He would later do this again in Zanta Claws III. *Operation: MegaEscape4, which consists of Edd, Tom & Matt riding Go-Karts while wearing 3D glasses, is a reference to a Go-Cart animation featured in Random Bits. *Tom's bass guitar, Susan, is seen again, but all patched up. This is a reference to Ruined where Edd played around with it and broke it while using it to kill a spider. *Edd's future shock comes from a car that looked like Tord's car from 25ft under the seat and Zanta Claws II. *In the end, when Edd and Tom are watching Matt on TV, one can see a red and blue DVD under the TV, those are the same DVDs that appeared under Edd's TV in Xmas Day. *There are references to the British Science Fiction program Doctor Who. One is when Edd, Tom and Matt are running from Edd's future self, the TARDIS can be seen in the Background. Another is when Edd pulls out Matt's picture to block the Laser blast, the words 'Bad Wolf' are graffitied on the wall behind them. Another is the time machine on Edd's future self's wrist - it is loosely based on Captain Jack's Vortex Manipulator from Doctor Who. *The title is a reference to WTF (What The Fuck). *Future Edd's TimeWalkerThing lite has a piece of tape on the 'warp' button that reads, "Let's do the timewarp again", a reference to the Rocky Horror Picture Show. *Sir Edd's sword looks very similar to the Master Sword, a sword from The Legend of Zelda video games. *When Matt is choosing a picture to take, there is a poster in the background with practically no detail which appears as a spoof of the Army of Darkness movie poster. *In the diner, seconds before Dom is killed, the poster on the wall notes, "Welcome to Bob's Diner, we promise not to eat your heart". This is a reference to a Bork Facade episode by Joel from Vinesauce. *Eddins' future shock, the Eat@Joe's sign, is a possible reference to Rayman, notably the original 1995 game. The sign first appeared in Climate Change in Edd's house. It could also be a reference to UkinoJoe. *Matt's interview at the end is on a channel called BBC7; BBC7 was a real radio station. Notes *At one point, Edd stated this was the hardest animation to create. He has gone on record several times saying this was his favourite Eddisode so far. *Tord Larsson re-recorded the line for his animated counterpart, originally voiced by Alex L'Abbé during the Zombeh Attack scene. Tord is given a special thanks at the end. Gallery WTFuture by eddsworld.gif|Deviantart gif logo.jpg|The logo wtf1.jpg|Edd, Tom, and Matt in the rain Future Matt.jpg|Future Matt AnimationWTFutureFaceParadox.png|Future Matt after Future Edd meddles with time FutureTom.PNG|Future Tom Photos of Matt.PNG|Matt getting his photos WTFuture Matt photos.png|Matt's leftover photos, sad. index.jpg|Dom gets thrown through a glass door BingB.PNG|Bing before the blue screen AnimationWTFutureMegaEscape.jpg|''"OPERATION MEGASCAPE 4!"'' Grandmardo.jpg FatalChiefConey-size_restricted.gif|NO! SUSAN!!!! Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 7.10.41 PM.png Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 7.10.21 PM.png Sir edd.jpg Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 7.10.18 PM.png maxresdefault (5).jpg Quotes ''Full Transcript'' *'Tom:' "Agh, this rain is so annoying." Edd: "'''YOU'RE' so annoying."'' Tom: "Yeah, well, I hope it ends soon." Edd: "I hope '''YOU' end soon."'' Tom: "Ugh, I'm getting soaked!" Edd: "'''YOU'RE' getting soaked... *realizes what he said* ....uh, and you're ugly as well."'' Tom: "As usual, Edd, your humor never ceases to amaze me." Edd: "Was that an insult?!" Tom: "You figure it out." *Future Edd returns* Future Edd: "Finally, after many years I return. Now it's time to... wait! That '''WAS' an insult!"'' *'Tom:' "Well, when they found the skeleton in my kitchen, they assumed it was mine, so by the time I got home, the landlord had already rented the place out to someone else. So that's when I thought... oh no, a bus!" *'Matt': "So why exactly are we all running away from this guy if he only wants to kill Edd?" Edd: "Hey!" Tom: "Well, without Edd, it would just be me and you, and, well, that would suck. Has anyone else noticed this is like the most we've ever spoken?" *'Hellucard:' "Hey, Edd!" *'Tom:' "Holy bug in a pizza box!" *'Edd (Future):' "What makes you think your future-self would not know where his past-self was hiding?" Tom: "What?" Edd: "Then how come it took you so long to find us?" Future Edd: "Shut up. Now prepare to die!" *'Tord:' ''(after Matt is bitten by a Zombeh) "Oh my god, he bit off his arm!"'' *'Matt (Future):' "Now we just have to stop Edd before he messes anything up in the future. '*eye and chin go back to normal, he starts to go bald*''' Oh, he's a dead man!"'' *'Tom:' "Hey, uh, why the eye thing?" Future Tom: "Remember that laser you took to the face?" Tom: "Uh, yeah." Future Tom: "Cancer." *'Edd:' "I hate-'''LOVE MATT!'"'' Hidden scene A hidden scene can be found. The scene shows Edd's future self talking about 'naked Austrian guys' while walking up an alley. At the end of the scene, he spots Edd, Matt and Tom on the other side of a road. DELETED SCENE TRANSCRIPT: -VIEW OF LONDON- Future Edd: I have NO idea what those naked Austrian guys were talking about. (Austrian accent) Your clothes cannot travel with you because they are not made of biological matter. (regular voice) Whatever that was about. '-EDD, TOM AND MATT ARE SPOTTED-' Future Edd: Ah ha! There they are! -ZOOMS IN- References External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos